


In Another Life

by la_duanna



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Spoilers, sort of a poem, sort of a story, spoilers - the martian, super space friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_duanna/pseuds/la_duanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, I am an astronaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

In another life, I am an astronaut.

You are an astronaut.

We are among the first to walk on red soil, sleep under an alien sky.

_We are not soldiers._

We are brave, bold explorers.

 

And I still had to leave you behind.

_Even in another life, I lose you._

I lost you in the dust, in the wind, in the darkness.

You slipped through my fingers, again.

Even in another life.

And I had to leave you behind.

 

But in another life, I get to go back.

Pull you from the place where you suffered.

Pluck you from the stars and bring you home.

**Author's Note:**

> There were just too many Marvel Cinematic Universe actors in The Martian.


End file.
